As digital set-top terminals (the General Instrument DCT5000+, for example), incorporate the capability to download different operating systems, DLL's, JVM's (Windows CE included), multiple system cable operators (MSO's) need a mechanism that will allow them to maintain control of the features and applications that run within these set-top terminals. More specifically, MSO's want the ability to access control services and associated usage of software objects in set-top terminals.
One known attempt to address the authenticity of code objects for the PC environment is Microsoft's "Authenticode" capability. This product enables software vendors to acquire a digital signature for published executable code. Authenticode provides a digital signature with only one signer; the code is signed with Microsoft's private key (which is not published) and is verified with Microsoft's public key, which is bundled into the Authenticode verification code in the operating system. However, while Authenticode provides digital signature protection for executable code, it does not provide any means of determining access requirements for the executable code for access control purposes (and revenue generation purposes), and it is applicable only to executable code.
A second known attempt to address control of Java applets is "Java Security" which is intended to prevent applets from inspecting or changing files on a client system and from using network connections to circumvent file protections or data privacy measures. However, as is the case with Authenticode, Java Security does not offer authentication of any software object unless it is Java based, nor does it offer the association with access requirements for access control and revenue generation purposes.
Although each of the products described above attempt to address protection and control of software object in a PC environment against unauthorized utilization by a given set-top terminal, they do not fully address the issues associated with authorization, authentication and access control, and thus, do not provide an optimal solution that meets MSO requirements.